


Confused Feelings

by PhantomScarlet



Series: Heat/Gale things [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScarlet/pseuds/PhantomScarlet
Summary: Both Heat and Gale never really got along but maybe there's a chance for them to bond.
Relationships: Heat/Gale
Series: Heat/Gale things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547737
Kudos: 10





	Confused Feelings

_Gale and Heat were opposites. _

Not in the sense that Serph and Heat were rivals between power and elements. In the sense that their actions were done in opposite ways. Gale was always one to wait, to plan out his actions and speak from logic. Heat, on the otherhand, acted on his instinct and feelings, going in head on without a second thought. This made them usually disagree on most things but, as Serph observed, they showed signs that possibly they could get along. 

After they had killed "Colonel Beck", in their preparations before going off to climb the Karma tower, Heat had disappeared without any warning or realisation until Serph had acknowledged that only 4 of them remained. The team mutually agreed that he must have gone off to find Sera by himself, as she had gone missing mere minutes earlier, before Heat. So they all took parts of the Embryon team and split up to go look for him. Every one of the 3 of them were told to go to likely places he would have gone off to, while Serph stayed near Sara's house incase Heat returned.

Gale and a couple of other recruits, ended up with their old and now ruined base in Muladhara. Something made logical sence that he'd go there, so Gale had offered to go to that location first off (since he knew he'd be the most competent to finding Heat). Gale ordered the footsoldiers who went with him to search on the lower floors, incase Heat had gone into one of their old rooms, while he searched along the top layer. Not too long afterwards, He spotted a desinct colour in the distance sitting on the edge of a cliff, which fell away into their ex-base. The flaring red of his hair.

" Why did you run away Heat? " Gale stood over Heat, who had his knees hugged to his chest by his strong arms. Heat looked up at Gale with red stained eyes, although he wore an expression of anger.

Heat snarled to Gale " Why the fuck did you follow me?! I wanted to be alone. " Heat released his hands from the grip and looked as if he was about to jump at Gale to attack him. But Gale stood perfectly still, not even a sign of flinching. 

" I did not follow you Heat. I simply went looking for you as you had gone missing from the rest of us. " Gale replied, still emotionless. Heat snorted and turned away again, wrapping both of his arms around his legs.

" Whatever. Leave me alone. "   
Gale rubbed the bridge of his nose and then did a rather bold move of sitting down next to Heat. He folded his arms as his legs dangled down from the cliff edge.

" What is troubling you? " He asked, not looking in Heat's direction. Heat raised his head slightly and then too looked away from the other. 

" None of yo- " Heat caught himself. He'd pushed people way too much now... He sighed and grumbled. " ... It's Sera. I don't know how I feel about her and it's killing me. I... I want to see her smile more but I don't know why. " Gale didn't respond. Heat glanced at him and still he refused to look. 

" Did something happen between you two? You wouldn't have this emotion suddenly happen would you. " Gale finally responded. Heat just mumbled something and looked away, looking rather guilty. So something had definutly happened, Gale thought. He turned his head and looked at Heat " I guess that does make two of us. I too am finding something difficult about how I am feeling since I have changed. " 

" What you? Wouldn't expect that mushy stuff. " Heat laughed dryly at his own joke. 

" What does 'mushy' mean...? If you... mean confused then yes I am. " Gale queried, perplexed by te word. Heat cackled and moved to sit more comfortably. 

" Nah. Mushy means... Actually I don't know myself. The word just came in my head. " 

" I will suppose I am correct then? " 

" No it's... soft and... nice... and... Hah forget it. " Heat gave up rather quickly on thinking on it more. " But none the less, what the hell been getting you then? " 

" I keep having visions of... a long blackhaired woman. Crying infront of me. I can't quite figure out why. " Gale explained, looking into his own opened hands.

" You and me both. Some blackhaired girl troubling us by crying when we... do something wrong. " Heat's sentence was quieter at the end, and he sniffled. Gale looked into Heat's eyes and saw water gathering in them at rapid rates " I fucking messed it all up... I kissed her and now she hates me " Heat covered his face. This was the first time Gale had ever seen Heat so emotional before other than his constant anger and sarcasm. Gale, unusual to the norm, didn't exactly know what to say in responce. So he instead shuffled closer to Heat 

" Heat look at me. " Gale asked. Heat did so, removing a hand from his face. Gale moved in towards Heat and wrapped both of his arms around him. He had no idea what he was doing but dispite that, he felt it was right. Heat was hesitant but then he return the gesture and put his arms around Gale, his soaked eyes leaning onto the taller man's shoulder. They both sat there for a while. Gale didn't know how he felt at that moment in time... His face felt hot and his heart was rapidly beating like he'd just gotten away from a battle of near death. The word "embarassment" flashed in his head although he wasn't quite sure what it meant either. Gale rested his head onto Heat's shoulder. They pulled away a bit later but... Gale hesitantly put Heat's hand into his own and squeezed it tightly. 

" Let's both figure out our troubles. Together. " Gale looked intently into Heat's eyes. Heat gave a small nod and a slight smile, as he got up together, still holding hands. Heat rather quickly retracted his hand though after walking a couple of steps. Gale wasn't sure why.

" Yeah. Let's go find Sera. " 

They walked back together and both of them seemed much brighter.

_Dispite being opposites, maybe they both had alot in common after all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a ship work but since it is a series of ones I want to make like this, I'll tag it that way anyway
> 
> I'll make a series of these but I wont be too active sorry


End file.
